earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Wabanaki
Wabanaki is a large nation located in what is real world North America. It was founded as the continuation of the nation of Canada from the old server, still intent on embodying the same Canadian virtues as from before. Wabanaki places emphasis on consideration and compassion for not only all of the people in its nation but as well as those who are not part of Wabanaki. Wabanaki is made up of four separate provinces, (in order to get around the new nation range rules on the new server), but, it is still regionalist to only North America. These provinces are Cree, Comanche, Iroquois, and Taino. Even though they may be separate nations, they are all united under the banner of Wabanaki, and the each is equal, and hold no real power or autonomy, thus why they are called "Provinces". Wabanaki is adamant about protecting its members' individuality, property, and freedom. The majority of Wabanaki's population is not concentrated in any single town, rather it is well dispersed throughout the lands. Wabanaki is focused on maintaining good relationships with all other nations all while maintaining an assertive stance against any wrongdoing towards its citizens brought upon by other nations. History If you want to see the history leading up to Wabanaki, check this article, as Wabanaki is merely a continuation of Canada from EMC Classic, and as such the history of Canada is the history of Wabanaki: https://earthmcclassic.wikia.com/wiki/Canada The Era of the Sunrise - November 2018 This month Yodabest won reelection as Hoyenah with Sharkfynn and DDime winning reelection as Chiefs and LoganCreeper50, MylesRatliff and former Hoyenah David_Crocket winning the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Chief spots respectively. The Wabanaki Nation-Provinces were created this month with East being founded on the 4th, South being founded on the 6th and West being founded on the 7th. In November a lot of new players joined the nation, with more towns joining this month than any previous month in Wabanaki/Canadian history. Wabanaki did encounter some problems when the server decided to change their nation naming rules, resulting in the provinces of Wabanaki having to be disbanded and remade with the names being changed from Wabanaki_East, Wabanaki_South and Wabanaki_West to Iroquois, Comanche and Cree respectively. The Fort War also happened in this month, where Panama declared war on Wabanaki after a long string of misunderstandings between the two nations, though, the conflict was resolved soon after it started. Overall, the groundwork was laid this month for Wabanaki to soar in the future, though, it did hit some bumps in the road along the way that it then needed to recover from in the upcoming months. The Era of the Slumber - December 2018 In December Sharkfynn1012 was elected as Hoyenah and the 5 chiefs were, David_Crocket, LoganCreeper50, YodaBest, B99B12, and CrispyChipotle. During this month not much happened the Government was finishing getting the nations up and running. They also had a vote for their new flag which became the flag that we see on this wiki page. This month opened up talks about a 4th nation. The nation of the Netherlands was trying to move so that they could become the fourth nation in Wabanaki. They decided to move to Greenland as the elected officials were discussing if they should have a fourth nation. The Era of Division - January 2019 January would see the former Secretary of Interior, MylesRatliff, become Hoyenah, the 3 chiefs would be, Sharkfynn1012, CrispyChipotle, and Yoda Best. This month would bring an update to the constitution and the changing of the rank known as 'Edgy bois' which was mainly for influential people that left the nation to still be able to see chats. Some citizens did not like the change in the constitution saying that it was giving to much power to the chiefs and less to the Hoyenah creating an imbalance and fears of corruption. Wabanaki saw the rise of Political Parties again, seeing the parties of the: Communist Party, Nationalist Party, National Conservative Party, and The People's Party. People who have been in the community for a long time fear that political parties will crush the community, other people say that they are just a meme. The Era of the Healing - February 2019 In the month of February MylesRatliff would be reelected as Hoyenah, originally Sharkyfynn1012, CrispyChipotle, YodaBest, Seranil, and EchoOcelot, would become chiefs, but the person running the elections was unaware that some of the people voting were banned or were from the last server and never joined Terra Nova. So after removing all of the votes from non-citizens it pushed CrispyChipotle down in results and made DDime rise making the chiefs become, Sharkyfynn1012, DDime, YodaBest, Seranil, and EchoOcelot. The Fourth Nation was confirmed to become a "territory" of Wabanaki until it gets to a certain population or number of towns. This month saw significant growth in both the population and the activity of the nation as a whole, with new people truly become part of the community for really the first time since the terra nova update. This month also saw the fall of Wabanaki's former rivals, the United States. This month considered the best month so far in Terra Nova with things only looking to be going upward for the nation. The Era of the Deletion - March 2019 In March former Chief EchoOcelot becomes Hoyenah with the 5 chiefs being Sharkfynn1012, YodaBest, Seranil, Jacobconque, and Lucas2011 which was moved up to the 5th chief spot when EchoOcelot chose Hoyenah. Things would start off hectic this month with the government appointing Runnerboy as Military Leader which lead to the discord having all of its chats deleted and everyone being kicked losing a lot of information as a consequence, thankfully, Runnerboy couldn't kick the Chiefs and Hoyenah so, Wabanaki regained control of the discord. After that, the Wabanaki Constitution - 3/8/2019 Revision was made a public meeting that lasted multiple hours adding the impeachment of chiefs and unamendable portions of the constitution giving more power to the document, and this month also saw discussion of a national treasury with citizens and the government alike bringing up multiple ways of how to do it like David Crocket's proposition in the Wabanaki Finacial Act , this only being one example, Chief Seranil would step down from the Chief position over lack of progress on the loan system making nfseskimo become Chief. With tensions increasing between Wabanaki and Britain an agreement was signed named the Potato Agreement stating that Wabanaki is not allowed to plant nations in the British Isles, and Britain not allowed to plant nations or add nations to their commonwealth in North America. Overall, this month was progressive politically with issues being discussed and recognized by the government, and the entire nation learned a lesson to be more secure with discord permissions. The Era of the ??? - April 2019 In April former Chief nfseskimo would be elected as Hoyenah with the first in history 7 chiefs being chosen, these chiefs being LittleMining, YodaBest, Lucas2011, Sharkfynn1012, EchoOcelot, Ethanair and LoganCreeper50, soon after the election results were released a non-government organization called the FBI had found some fishy voters and commenced an investigation. The investigation proved that chief LittleMining committed voter fraud. The FBI had no proof of the voter fraud but it was pretty obvious. When they messaged the discord accounts to join MC they always had an excuse. During this month there was a vote on whether there should be a central capital. The vote ended up being a no, and some people got angry. Chief LittleMining would resign from chief after the vote fraud information got public. LittleMining then would leave the nation and make the **Insert Nation**, then Chief Lucas2011 would resign and also leave the nation and make New England, and finally, Chief Ethanair would resign and give away his nation and join New England. The Era of the ??? - May 2019 In May, MylesRatliff would win Hoyenah, and the 3 chiefs were, Sharkfynn1012, YodaBest, and Phillips8. Unown was appointed as Military Leader. FutureCW's plus one was removed. Player DDime was removed from the nation for killing a llama owned by EchoOcelot. Dime was given plus one role. The Era of the ??? - June 2019 In June, Phillips8 would win Hoyenah, and the 3 chiefs were, YodaBest, Phillips8, and RedNewt33. Phillips8 would resign as Hoyenah and Freshman97 would win the special election. Phillips8 would move to Comanche and start rebuilding it. Phillips8 moved. Jag would become MIlitary Leader, and Pitt would become Secretary of Interior. There was a vote to Ally with Somerset and this vote was a 100% No. LittleMining was permanently removed from the discord because of his hostile and toxic nature. Anorse was given plus one role. DDime was forgiven and his perms were given back. Everything After This is on a Different Server, Keep that in Mind. <3 The Era of the ??? - July 2019 In July, Freshman97 would win Hoyenah, and the 3 chiefs were, B99B12, YodaBest, and Skydog609. In July there were several votes involving EchoOcelot. 3 of which have to do with his plus-one role. The plus-one role is given to trusted people who are outside of the nation so they can see more chats. This disagreement was never solved. The Era of the Rebirth - August 2019 In August, B99B12 would win Hoyenah, and the 3 chiefs were, Sharkfynn1012, BuddsModernLife, and Skydog609. Conman would find the server they were playing on and try to force his way into the community. But the community was not having it. There was a vote to tell people not to do anything with Conman, and to just ignore him this was a full yes vote. This vote saw an outrage from some of the people because they saw that it was limiting their rights, and saying that the government couldn't do anything about them talking to Conman. This vote changed nothing On the 2nd there was an official vote to join their new server. There would be a 1 month grace period for people on EMC and if they didn't join a town on the new server their citizenship would be revoked. Owentheguy was appointed as Secretary of Interior. The Era of Gold - September 2019 In September, B99B12 would win re-election as Hoyenah, the 3 chiefs were, Phillips8, unown, and Buddsmodernlife. Nothing much would happen this month, it was mostly just changes to the discord. The Era of the ??? - October 2019 In October, Phillips8 would win Hoyenah and the 3 chiefs were, DDime, LoganCreeper50, and EchoOcelot. This month saw the start of a decreasing in activity. There was a vote to stay on /n toggle peaceful on the server they were playing on. This vote saw a unanimous vote yes. Not much more happened this month. There was also a vote to spread their range all across North America, this would be a full yes. The Era of the ??? - November 2019 In November, Phillips8 would win re-election as Hoyenah and all 3 chiefs were re-elected, them being DDime, LoganCreeper50, and EchoOcelot. In November the discord and the server they were playing on saw a very rapid decline in activity. There would be a vote to ban the word furry and anything furry related. This vote would see the Hoyenah, and 2 chiefs vote yes, with 1 chief not voting. There would be a vote to see whether Bill_Clinton2019 / CallMeConman to be banned from the discord. The first vote saw The Hoyenah voting Yes for the ban, 1 chief voting no, 1 chief voting yes, and 1 chief not voting. This vote was fake and made by the Hoyenah but the actual results were the Hoyenah voting yes for the ban, and all chief voting no. The Era of the ??? - December In December, MylesRatliff would win Hoyenah, and the 3 chiefs were, Phillips8, Sharkfynn1012, and Theologist_Green. Wabanaki would start to make plans to rejoin EarthMC, but with a major difference, they would remove Comanche, and Cree from their provinces, and consolidate into Iroquois. On the 7th and the 8th there were public discussions in the Wabanaki VC. And on the 10th there was a Public Vote on whether Wabanaki should rejoin EarthMC. On the 10th there was an official vote to keep CallMeConman / Bill_Clinton2019 out of the discord, this would have a unanimous yes. On the 11th there was a vote to make Bagel secretary of interior, and EchoOcelot, Military Leader. The Hoyenah, and 2 of the chiefs voting yes and 1 chief not voting. On the 12th the vote ended and the results were, 77.8% saying Yes, and 22.2% saying No. Plans would be made to rejoin EarthMC. On the 13th the Government had an official vote to rejoin EarthMC, The Public voted yes, and Myles the Hoyenah also voted yes. Wabanaki would be returning to EarthMC. Towns Provinces Iroquois Iroquois is a province of Wabanaki located in the easternmost portion of the nation. Its capital is Wabanaki_East, and its current holder is former Hoyenah, and current Chief Yodabest. Iroquois was admitted into the union on November 4th, 2018. Comanche Comanche is a province of Wabanaki located in the southernmost portion of the nation. Its capital is Wabanaki_South, and its current holder is the former Hoyenah, Chief, and Secretary of Interior Mylesratliff. Comanche was admitted into the union on November 6th, 2018. Cree Cree is a province of Wabanaki located in the westernmost portion of the nation. Its capital is Wabanaki_West, and its current holder is the Hoyenah nsfeskimo. Cree was admitted into the union on November 7, 2018. Past Territories Taino Taino is a territory of Wabanaki located in the Caribbean. Its capital is Wabanaki_Bay, and its current holder is former Hoyenah nfeskimo. Taino would be given to EchoOcelot and the nation would no longer be apart of Wabanaki. Cancelled Provinces, and Protectorates United States French America was bought and was renamed the United States, it was heavily debated if it should become a central capital for Wabanaki, that debate ended when Ethanair, the holder of the nation, went rogue and decided to give the nation to Nashville, which later sold it. Greenland Greenland was a planned province of Wabanaki that was ultimately cancelled. Greenland was located in the northernmost portion of the nation. Its capital was Wabanaki_North, and its holder was Hoyenah EchoOcelot. I'reland' Ireland was an independent nation made by the Wabanaki government then influence decreased greatly upon the signing of the Potato Agreement. Its capital was Castlerea, and its holder was CaptainStein. Government Wabanaki's government is a representative democracy. They elect new leaders every month. Every month they have an election for who should be the next Hoyenah and who should be the next chiefs. The amount of Chiefs that they have are from three to five, the amount of chiefs depends on the population of Wabanaki at the time of the election. Wabanaki uses rank choice voting. For more in detail information about Wabanaki's government and how it works, please check out Wabanaki's Constitution, which can be found at the link below: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1OTrbRecPHcPVfpRJgix-8f77g3T0KwfFGcnjVc63Vc0/edit Category:Nations Category:North America